


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief/Mourning, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a bit personal for me. I wrote it for someone who is very special to me after hearing about the struggles he's been going through. Though it's rather short, I hope that he and anyone else that reads it enjoys it.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R0gue_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue_66/gifts).



Today wasn't terrible.

I've had worse days obviously but something about this particular day, I needed to go home. My coworkers gave me worried expressions as I rushed to grab my things. They knew what happened recently in my life to cause such a knee jerk reaction so they didn't question anything. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes while driving like a madman to get my house. Well, our house. 

Collapsing out of the car as if my bones had turned to mush, the ruckus must have alerted my housemate who ran out of the house. He appeared to still be wearing his sleep clothes, having the day off. I could barely hear his words through the ringing in my ears, but they sounded soft and scared in tone. His paws reached out to hold me up since my limbs were almost unusable. They felt so plush but somehow still strong, as if nothing could hurt me as long as long as he was holding me. I say nothing, just letting myself collapse into his arms. He wasted no time getting us both inside. 

The couch felt sturdy against my back, the familiar scent of it's cushions enveloping me with so many wonderful memories of me and my housemate. Movie nights, game nights, cuddle sessions, those special evenings where we would turn off all the lights and burn candles and just talk. Other, more intimate moments also took place on this couch occasionally, but my mind was so fried and stressed that it couldn't focus on those memories for too long. 

The scent of tea started to intrude my short moment of nostalgia, my housemate must be brewing some. The sweet, citrus-y tones that filled the air around me, the tea was unmistakably wild orange. Not something he commonly made, but it was still welcome all the same. I sat up on the couch, trying to regain some composure after such a pathetic action earlier. _I have legs._ I told myself. _And they weren't broken. I could've walked inside without him carrying me..._ There was a pit in my stomach from the embarrassment, a sick feeling covering me. I felt like a small child, completely dependent on their guardian. This sensation was so emasculating, I wanted it to disappear. _I can take care of my own emotions..._

He came into the room a moment later, interrupting my internal pity party. His smile was a worried one, he was treating me as if I was fragile...I hated it. I wanted to return his expression with a curt one of my own, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Those soft green eyes just stared back at me, filled with adoration and worry, all of those hateful emotions just melted under his gaze. He told me he was making tea and that he wouldn't ask questions about today if I didn't want him to. All I can do is nod, taken aback by his concern and hospitality. He returned it with a loving smile that made my heart swell and rushed back into the kitchen.

The tea was delicious as it always is, the perfect combination of sweet and earthy, as a brew should be. The temperature of the drink filled me with the most wonderful warmth, as if the maker filled it with all the love and kindness that he could possibly provide. My housemate watched me drink the elixir eagerly, his big green eyes wide and attentive. With a nod, I complemented his brewing, causing him to smile the most adorable and sweet of grins. It warmed me to the core almost as much as the tea did. 

We sat in silence for the first few moments, sipping from our cups. I couldn't shake the thought that if I opened my mouth to speak, or try to explain myself, I would just crumble in front of him. And I wanted to at least try to stay strong in his presence. He expected nothing of me, though I could tell in the shaky way he held his cup that he was anxious to find out why I left work early or why I basically melted out of my car when I arrived. Though if I was being honest, _I didn't even know why I did it._ I wanted to stay quiet but the silence around us was becoming deafening. It was, until he put his cup down on the table, and took in a breath. I knew what would happen next. 

His tone was unassuming and calm as he asked if I was okay.

In less than a second, I broke down.

His arms wrapped around me before the first tear could even fall. The whole occurrence is blur to me now looking back on it. All I remember is hearing my own choked sobs and the stinging in my eyes as they just wouldn't stop crying. The world around me was foggy and blurry, all I could make out were certain sensations. The pain in my chest and the soft arms around me. I couldn't make out words as he tried to comfort me, just his kind tone and affectionate whispers. All the emotions just came to a head, the fear, stress, sadness, regrets. I vaguely remember saying words, and trying to explain myself, why I was being so pathetic and weak, but I can't recall the exact reasons.

It didn't matter though, since it all ended shortly after it started. Though it felt like an eternity, according to him, I was only crying for a few minutes. Something about having his arms around me, hearing his sweet voice, inhaling his alluring scent, it just put me at ease almost instantly and brought me back to reality. Eventually clarity returned to me, and I could feel his paw stroking my back, and it felt real, not like I was imagining it. I leaned up and looked him in the eyes, and he smiled back at me, almost as if he was happy I was so vulnerable around him.

I returned his smile and leaned in to give him a kiss. He reciprocated it, eagerly, a soft chuckle escaping him. After eventually pulling away, I lay back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. My hand intertwined with his, a soft sigh escaped me. At least for that moment all my worries and fear melted, my current state of depression in the far back of my mind, the stress was an afterthought. This wonderful, amazing monster was all mine and was here with me. His warmth was all around me, and it made me feel safe and loved. 

I don't remember how, but we ended up kissing again. But I do remember his fur against my bare skin, his soft sighs mixed in with my own as we made even more intimate memories on that couch. All I could think was how lucky I was to be with him and how amazing he made me feel.  
How much I loved him.   
And how much Asriel loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit personal for me. I wrote it for someone who is very special to me after hearing about the struggles he's been going through. Though it's rather short, I hope that he and anyone else that reads it enjoys it.


End file.
